the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
New to TRPS??
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following New to TRPS?? 6 Comments Pyrogue Pyrogue @litterateur a year ago I've been a TGS fan for a couple of months so far, and I want to get involved in TRPS, but... I have no idea what's going on or where to start?? Some help/orientation would be greatly appreciated! :) Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Helen Jekyll • a year ago • edited Ah, hello there, Litterateur! Welcome to the forum! :D I’m Helen, the usual unofficial greeter of newcomers and long time member of TRPS. To give a basic overview, as I’m not sure what your level of knowledge on all this is, this is a roleplaying forum where various writers come together and put their own characters in Sabrina Cotugno‘s “The Glass Scientist” universe, mainly the Society of Arcane Science itself. Other than the setting, a lot of the stories are written from the writer’s ideas rather than anything Sabrina has made, and it’s always fascinating to see all the different characters interact. As for where to start, the first thing you’ll need is a character of your choosing to play, so that you can make a character sheet for them along with an introductory discussion to introduce them to everyone, which I'd be more than happy to explain the process of making. If you’re looking for answers to what’s happening with various stories and what certain characters that are already in the Society are like, we do have a wikia page (http://the-roleplaying-scie... ), though it usually takes a while to be up to date, due to the amount of time it takes to transcribe stories. If you’ve any more specific questions about characters or stories or would like a summary of something, you’re more than welcome to ask me or the writer who owns the character/is in that story, and I’m sure everyone would be happy enough to answer. This is just a very brief pass over the general things you’ll need to know, so do tell me when/if you’ve a character picked so I can go into more detail about joining in. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Wow, thanks! Are there any guidelines I have to follow for creating a character? (I have an idea but I'm not sure yet) •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago Generally, so long as you don’t make them absurdly powerful without any weaknesses and avoid controlling any of Sabrina’s characters for long periods of time, they’re fine, and I could always help you adjust anything if there’s a problem. 2 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Ok. Where do I post my character sheet? •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Pyrogue • a year ago • edited You'll want to create a new discussion for their introduction. Usually, the format we use is putting the character sheet first (which I will paste at the end of this message), and then after that you write anywhere from a brief couple sentences to a few paragraphs about your character arriving at the Society's front door, where they'll be let in by whoever responds to the discussion. Here are some example discussions, if you'd like to look at some done previously: ( https://disqus.com/home/dis... ) ( https://disqus.com/home/dis... ) Character Questions: 1. What's your character's full name? 2. What's your favorite quote from you're character? 3. What does they look like and what's their personality like? 4. What's their backstory before she came to the society? 5. Do you have any pictures of them that you drew or found? 6. Does they have any nicknames? 7. What does they study at the society? 8. Do they have jobs? 9. What is their age? 10. Are they single, dating someone, or married? 11. Are they human? If not what are they? 12. What's their height? 13. What's their weight? 14. Anything else I should know about this character? 1 •Share › Avatar Pyrogue Helen Jekyll • a year ago Thanks so much ^^ •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy